


Poké Ball

by 0anon0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: Why are Pokémon so obedient once they're caught? Ash and Brock were about to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Note: All characters are 18 years old, or older.

Ash was stuck. He didn't really know where he was or how he got there — one moment he had been walking through the forest with Brock, the next, he was in darkness. It felt like Ash was floating in space. He felt weightless, and couldn't feel a thing around him. 

Time didn't seem to pass. Ash didn't know how long he had been caught when a bright point of light appeared above him. He felt himself rise up to meet the brightness. It engulfed him, burning him as it let him pass through. 

Suddenly, the intense feelings vanished. Ash landed on his hands and knees. He squinted, trying to make sense of anything around him in the glare of the sun. Slowly, he became accustomed of the light. The first thing Ash saw were trees. He was in a forest clearing. Grass tickled his arms and legs. Looking down, Ash saw that he was naked. This was surprisingly because he had definitely been wearing clothes when he had been attacked.

"Hello, Ashy-boy", a familiar voice said. 

Ash hurried to cover himself answer Gary strode into view. Gary wore the same clothes he always did, as well as that annoying smug expression on his face. At his waist, he wore a belt with five Poké Balls. The sixth was in his hand. 

"What do you want?" Ash asked sharply. "What did you do to me? What happened to my clothes?"

Gary chuckled. He through the Poké Ball he carried in the air, catching it lazily. 

"I caught you", he explained, grinning at Ash. 

For a moment, Ash didn't understand. Then, the Poké Ball glinted in Gary's hand, and the meaning of his nemesis' words hit him. 

"You trapped me in a Poké Ball?" Ash asked, enraged.

Gary didn't reply. Ash swore at him, but Gary just replaced the Poké Ball in his hand to his belt, and casually selected another one. He threw the new Poké Ball to the ground. There was a flash of light, and a puff of smoke. When it cleared, the Poké Ball was back in Gary's hand, and Brock knelt on the ground where the Poké Ball had hit. He was naked too.

"You trapped both of us!" Ash yelled, enraged. "Why?"

Brock blinked a few times, then looked around. When he saw Ash and Gary, he covered his nakedness.

"What happened?" Brock groaned.

"You are now my new Pokémon", Gary said triumphantly. 

"What?" Ash and Brock exclaimed simultaneously. 

Gary's eyes danced as he explained. 

"I'm sure you're both aware of what happens when you catch a Pokémon", he said condescendingly. "The Pokémon enters the Poké Ball, and no matter how rebellious it had been before, when it is next released, the Pokémon answers only to its owner until it if freed. I modified a few Poké Balls for my own private use. These Poké Balls could not only catch Pokémon, but could also catch Pokémon trainers."

Gary smiled evilly down at Ash and Brock. His fingers rested on the two Poké Balls that had housed the trainers. Both Ash and Brock stared up at him, speechless. 

"Well", Gary said. "Let's try it out."

He pointed at Ash. 

"Ash", he ordered. "Use Harden."

Ash stared at him in disgust. 

"I'm not doing what you say", he said disdainfully.

Gary just waited expectantly, a grin on his face.

At first, nothing happened. Then, Ash felt heat pooling in his groin. Slowly, Ash's cock began to stiffen. He tried hard to keep it concealed from Gary and Brock, but it was obvious from the self-satisfied grin on Gary's face, and the look of horror on Brock's, that both had noticed the change. Ash looked up at Gary, stricken. 

"What have you done?" he whispered.

Gary laughed. 

"Don't worry", he said gleefully. "We'll have much more fun before I'm finished with you."

He turned to Brock. 

"Now it's your turn."

Brock screwed his eyes shut. Ash looked away, trying to spare his friend more embarrassment. 

"Brock", Gary said. "Use Kiss."

Brock's eyes flew open. He stated at Ash, his eyes hungry. Before Ash could even move, Brock leaped onto him. Ash flew backwards. Kneeling on Ash's chest, Brock leaned down, and pressed his lips against Ash's. Ash tried to struggle, but Brock was bigger and stronger than him, and easily held him down. Brock's tongue flicked against Ash's teeth. The Pokémon Trainer could taste Brock in his mouth, something he wasn't too comfortable with.

Suddenly, Brock pressed his body down. To Ash's embarrassment, Brock had been sitting directly on top of his groin. Brock's ass pressed against Ash's hard cock. Every movement made Ash even harder. He gasped, allowing Brock to push his tongue into Ash's mouth. 

When Brock finally pulled away, and climbed off Ash, the Pokémon Trainer glared at Gary.

"Are you too much of a coward to fight us yourself?" Ash asked, baiting his rival.

Gary's grin was thin and tight. Ash had learned from previous experiences that Gary was thick-skinned. Any insult, no matter how minor, always got him angry. To Ash's surprise, and disappointment, Gary kept his temper, though Ash could see the internal fight he was having. 

"You'll get what's coming for you soon enough", Gary snarled. 

His fingers stroked the Poké Balls at his waist. Ash shuddered, remembering the all-encompassing darkness. When a cruel smile grew on Gary's face, Ash realised that they may have gone too far by teasing his rival. 

"Ash, use Stretch", Gary said. 

Immediately, Ash's hands moved to his ass. No matter how hard he tried to exert his will over them, his hands wouldn't obey him. They stretched his cheeks apart, exposing his asshole to the environment, and any onlookers. Ash felt himself blush with embarrassment.

Slowly, the index fingers from each of Ash's hands crept to his hole. They circled it once, then plunged within. Ash gasped and tried to pull away, only to remember that it was his own fingers within him. They pushed deeper inside, then slowly began to pull apart. The discomfort grew as Ash was stretched open.

"Brock, use Fuck", Ash heard Gary say as if from a distance.

Ash wasn't aware of his surroundings until soft hands pushed his legs over him so that he was nearly bent double. It was an unconformable position, with his fingers still inside him. Ash looked up at Brock, who mouthed, "I'm sorry", as he lined his cock up with Ash's gaping hole. Ash realised what Brock had been ordered to do when it was already too late, and the head of his friend's cock was pressing into him.

Ash screamed as Brock entered him. It was more from shock, than anything else. He had felt distant from his own body ever since he had been freed from the Poké Ball. Now, he was aware that Brock was thrusting in and out of him with gusto, and that his fingers were still inside him, stretching him even wider, but it felt like it was happening to someone else. Gary's cruel laughter echoed through Ash's mind as Brock thrust with increasing speed. Finally, Gary caught his breath enough to speak. 

"Brock, Ash? Use Cum", he said. 

At that trigger phrase, both Ash and Brock came, although Ash hadn't even touched his cock yet. Brock came within Ash, but continued to fuck him, since he hadn't been told to stop. Ash heard his protests as his sensitive cock rubbed against Ash's insides. 

Suddenly, Brock vanished in a puff of smoke and a flash of light. Gary raised the Poké Ball he had just caught, and fastened it to its position on his belt. Then he raised a second Poké Ball, and waved it at Ash. 

"Sleepy time for now", Gary said as he threw.

There was a flash, and Ash felt himself fall back into darkness.


End file.
